Just Another Oridinary Life
by tootledee
Summary: Bella is off to college. Here she will meet new friends and challenges. Just another life, just another story. All humans.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi! Welcome to my first story! I'm sorry the chapters will be short, but I figure having the chapters shorter helps me publish at a timely manner. That way I won't get tired so quickly and stop writing. I'm not sure when I will be publishing the next chapter yet but I do have the first few chapters all done and ready. I was thinking maybe once or twice a week. I'll figure out more soon and let you all know! Thank you so much for reading my story! I hope you enjoy it! Feel free to leave me reviews to comment, question, or simply say hi.**

 **-tootledee**

Chapter 1

BPOV

"That should be the last of it," I told my best friend of 10 years. Angela and I had just finished unpacking my last box of belongings. I was attending the University of Washington in a month and had just moved into my campus apartment. Angela, the greatest person ever, was staying closer to home in Forks. She was planning to attend a community college as well as taking care of her sick mother. Even so, she decided to help me move in and made the drive in her own car to help me bring the rest of my stuff.

"I'm going to miss you so much," she said as she hugged me.

"Thank you, thank you so much for helping me. I'm going to miss you too. I'm so glad Charlie gave me the SUV to take to college so that I can drive around and visit whenever I can." Charlie, my father, had finished fixing up a used SUV he bought from a friend of his. His friend, Billy, had no use for the car as it was simply sitting in his garage collecting dust. Billy jumped at the offer the moment my dad decided he wanted to fix it up so that I would have a car to use while I was away. Thank goodness for that.

"When is your roommates moving in?" Angela asked.

"Irina said she's coming probably the end of this week. Tanya and Alice said they're moving in closer to school time since they are on vacation. So probably not for another month for them," I answered. My apartment was a 2 bed, 2 baths. I got the email two months ago about my housing assignment and my three randomly assigned roommates who I have not met yet. I'll be sharing a room with Alice. Tanya and Irina will be sharing the other room. All of us were first years. Alice and Tanya were both Psychology major. Irina was a biology major. I was getting my child development major and hopefully my teaching credential soon after that. I always have a love for children and found teaching to be my passion.

"Will you be okay alone? I can make arrangements to stay with you if you would like," Angela suggested worryingly.

I laughed. "I'll be fine! I'll just get settled in and go exploring the area in my free time. Go home and be with your family!"

"Remember your pepper spray! Stranger danger! Don't stay out too late! Always lock your door!" Angela crazily started listing all the possible warnings she can come up with.

"Go, go, crazy! Call me when you're home so that I'll know you're back safely," I said and pushed her to the parking lot. We gave each other one last hug before she got into her car and drove off. I kept waving until her car was out of site.

Well, here goes! To a new beginning. I could not wait to see what the future had in store for me.

 **A/N I know it's a very basic start, but I promise there will be so much more coming up. Leave me a review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BPOV

The rest of the week went smoothly. I got settled in and went shopping for anymore missing necessity. I spent a lot of time exploring the area so that I would know where all the food places were. When I finally went on campus to see how it was, I was stunned by how beautiful it was. There were already students on campus. Some probably were finishing up their summer classes. But I loved everything about it. I loved the college vibe I was getting from the campus and cannot wait for school to start.

Irina moved in yesterday... To say I was nervous was probably an understatement. I was never fond of meeting people so when I heard someone fumbling with their keys outside the door, I ran into my room and hid. She came in with someone and they were unloading her stuff.

"Has any of your other roommates moved in yet?" a male voice asked. I pressed my ear to my door.

"Bella should have. She's probably out right now so I'll meet her later," the voice I'm assuming was Irina's answered.

"Okay. Let's go eat dinner before I leave," the man said. I heard more footsteps and boxes moving around before finally the door closed and locked up.

That was a close one. I knew I needed to meet her soon, but I was just so nervous! She was going to be one of my roommates and I would really want us to get along. I decided dinner would be a smart idea before I face her later tonight.

I put on my red hoodie because even though it was August, it was still a bit chilly at night. I got my keys and purse before walking to a nearby Thai restaurant. After filling my stomach up with some fried rice, I walked back to my apartment. I stopped outside the door when I saw the lights.

I can do this. I can do this. I thought to myself. I unlocked the door.

Let me tell you this. It was awkward!

Irina appeared to be Russian. Her blonde hair ended around her collarbone and her 5 feet 2 inches height and skinny frame made her look like she was still in high school.

"Hi! You must be Irina! My name is Bella. It's so nice to finally meet you," I stuck my hand out for a handshake. I did not know how to approach this so I figured formal was the best option.

"Hi, Bella. I'm Irina," she said and shook my hand back.

And then we just stood there. No one said anything for about a minute. We were standing in the living room looking anywhere but each other. Oh kill me now.

Irina broke the silence. "I came back from dinner and I had leftover chicken wings if you would like some," she said while pointing to the take out container on the counter and then sitting down on a nearby stool.

"Oh thanks, but I just had dinner as well," I replied. More silence. I moved to sit on the couch. "So where are you from?" I asked hoping this would lead to some conversation.

"I'm from Alaska actually. My family moved there from Russia 3 years ago. How about you?"

"Born and raised in Washington. I'm from a small town named Forks. It's a few hours from here," I answered her back. Okay. This is getting somewhere. We're asking each other question. We just need to find more things in common to talk about.

I was going to ask her a few more questions since the conversation kind of ended there, but Irina surprised me by getting up from her seat, going to her room, and closing the door. I heard the inevitable click to confirm that she had in fact locked her bedroom door. What the heck. Why would she do that? It was not like I was going to do something bad to her in the middle of the night. She did not need to lock her bedroom door. And we were trying to have a conversation, missy!

Whatever. I just went into my own room and locked my own damn door and proceeded to call Angela. Need to tell her what just happened!

Well that was yesterday. Today was not much better. When I finally had the courage to face Irina again this morning, she kept her responses to only a few words. I was not sure if she simply did not like me or she was just not a people person. I decided to just call her antisocial to make myself feel better.

I hope my other roommates were better.

 **A/N I hope you enjoy the story so far! Chapter 3 will be out sometime this week. Please leave me a review~**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BPOV

Irina remained awkward whenever I saw her. However, she was not home often. She would go days without coming back and when she did come back, Alec, her boyfriend, was always with her. Alec was a sweeter guy. I could tell he was shy but he had a smile on his face and tried his best to talk to me. Irina was just quiet and staring.

I spent most of my days walking around campus and looking for jobs. I was lucky enough to receive some grants and smaller scholarships to pay for school. I only needed to take out a small loan to pay for housing. However, I was surviving off of my saving account as of right now so I would need to start making money soon.

Most places I applied to wanted me to work longer shifts. Because of my class schedule this Fall, I was only able to work a few hours each day and that was not enough for a lot of places. I ended my search for the day with a defeated sigh and went back to my apartment.

I entered the apartment and saw a tall blonde figure in the kitchen carrying some boxes.

"Hi! I'm Tanya. Are you Bella?" she asked and put down the boxes. She was much taller than my 5 feet 4 height by a few inches.

"Yes! It's nice to meet you Tanya!" I tried to sound enthusiastically, "Do you need help with anything?"

"Oh no, I'm okay! I'm almost all settled in. I'm probably going to drive back home next weekend to get the rest of my stuff," she waved me off.

"You live close by?" I asked. She seemed sweet and not as awkward as Irina.

"Only an hour drive down South," she said, "Come! Sit down with me and let's talk!" We both went to sit down at the couch and began our conversation. It was a lot easier to talk to Tanya. She had an outgoing personality and is very outspoken so the conversation kept on rolling. She told me that she was a psychology major, but I already knew that from the quick profile snapshot the campus sent out with the housing email. She was not sure what exactly she wanted to do but she said she was a people person so interactions with people on a daily basic was what she was looking for. She was very friendly that I do not think it would be a problem in the future to be her friend.

"So have you met Irina?" Tanya suddenly asked in a much lower tone.

"I have! She moved in the same week as me," I answered and then asked cautiously, "Is she home right now?"

"Oh god no. But I was wondering if she was as awkward to you as she was to me earlier today when I met her," she asked seriously.

"So you too right?! It wasn't just me. She is kind of weird and strange. She kept to herself and barely home the past couple of weeks. She seems friendly though," I answered honestly. I was actually relieved. It was not just me who sensed her awkwardness and it was also just not me who she was being weird to.

"I mean I want to be good friends since we will be sharing a room together, but it doesn't seem like she wants to make friends," Tanya said sadly.

"I'll be your friend!" I answered her enthusiastically.

"Ahhh! You're so great! I'm glad we're roommates! Or really apartment-mates!" Tanya yelled and hugged me tightly.

"I'm glad as well!" I smiled at her. I had made a new friend in college so far!

 **A/N Thanks for reading! Be sure to leave me a review. Next chapter will be out in a few days.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

BPOV

Alice moved in today. And boy oh boy was she something.

She waltzed into the room, took one quick look at the room in its state and shook her head disappointedly.

"Tsk tsk, Bella. This is going to be our room for the rest of college and it has no personality! When someone walks into this room, it needs to scream Alice and Bella live here! This screams nothing!" Alice said as she started unpacking. I looked around and the only possessions I saw of mine were my laptop, lamp, bed sheet, pillows, backpack and a small pile of books sitting on my desk right now. The rest and everything I owned were all in the closet. I didn't bring much. I just didn't feel the need to. Surely it was plain, but at least that leaves a lot of room to move around and gave off that spacious feeling in this 10 feet by 10 feet room.

"It was a drive from home to here. I just figured anything else could be bought if needed. I mean all this space just means more spaces to be filled in with future memories I am going to make in college," I said.

"Oh my gosh! You're right! We can start forming our own memories together and fill this place up together! We are going to be the bestest of friends!" Alice exclaimed. I smiled. I couldn't help it. She was just so dang adorable.

"Okay, quick! Help me put the curtain on our window!" Alice requested as she pulled out a bright pink curtain that had to be about 8 feet long. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, but I helped anyway.

We got to talking as we started decorating the room with all the stuff she brought. Alice turned out to be really nice and sweet. She was a bit hyper, but I could tell how genuinely kind she was as she talked to me. We were going to get along just fine.

After a while of unpacking her belongings and setting up the room, we took a short break to relax a bit. As we were sitting on our beds talking, we started hearing noises from up above us.

"What was that noise?" Alice asked looking around. We looked up at our ceiling together.

"I think it's the upstairs neighbors. They must be moving in today as well. I haven't heard anything from them the past few weeks I have lived here by myself," I answered her. We lived on the first floor. It made moving in very nice and easy for all of us, but I didn't expect the ceilings to be this thin.

"I sure hope they don't make that much noise everyday," she said with a sigh.

"Me too." I agreed.

 **A/N I'm updating earlier than I originally wanted, but I am just so excited to share with you my story! Thanks again for reading and getting to this far. This is a shorter chapter, but I will update with Chapter 5 in a few days! So wait for that! Please leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

BPOV

Days went by and the beginning of school approached. We occasionally heard noises from upstairs, but it was never really anything seriously loud. Last weekend though, at around 4 o'clock in the morning, Alice and I were startled awake from a loud bang from upstairs.

"What was that?!" I yelled as I woke up. I was awoken so suddenly that my heart was still beating rapidly.

"They've got to be kidding me," Alice snapped. She was not happy about having to wake up as well. We heard more noises from up above and the sound of something being dragged around the room. More bangs, clanks, and clicks.

"Someone better be getting killed up there or else I'm going to go up and kill them all myself," Alice said furiously.

"I'll help you," I mumbled. We listened to see when the sounds would stop. After a few more minutes of what we believed to be furniture moving around and feet stomping around, it quieted down.

" _Sorry,"_ said a voice from upstairs.

"Did someone just say sorry?" I asked Alice to make sure I wasn't just hearing things.

"I heard it too!" Alice squeaked.

"Let's just hope they are done for the night," I scoffed. And surely, no more noise came from upstairs that night.

 **A/N Sorry this chapter is short! But I'm going to be posting another chapter within the next hour to make up for it! So check back soon! Show your love! Leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

BPOV

Schools started today. Alice and I were so excited to begin. Tanya was pumped as well. We haven't heard much from Irina for the past week or two. She simply stopped coming back to the apartment all together. We made sure to text and call her to see if she was safe. And each time, she said she was fine, but she was not coming back home that day. We would be more worried except Alice saw her last week coming in and grabbing some items before leaving again and we actually ran into her and her boyfriend at a diner down the street the other night as well. So she was safe. Just not coming home… Tanya was super excited about that fact since she basically had the room to herself. The weird thing was that most of Irina stuff was still in the room. Her closet was still filled; her beddings were still there. We were not sure where she was or what she was doing. So let's assumed she was with her boyfriend and using his stuff.

Alice and I walked onto campus and went our separate ways to our classes with promises to see each other around noon for lunch.

My first class was on early child development so our focus was on babies from birth to age 3. We would also need to do a few hours of observation at the university daycare. Our professor got us all really excited about working with the littles by showing us projects from past students who did their activities with the toddlers at the daycare. I was thrilled as well. I loved babies and this was going to be an exciting semester.

I introduced myself to a few people around me since our professor wanted us to select our group members early on the semester so we could help each other study as well. I formed a group with two classmates around me, Eric and Lila. We exchanged numbers and parted ways after class.

I was making my way to the dining hall to meet with Alice when I received a text from Eric.

 _Hey, Bella. I think you're really cute and was wondering if you would want to go out with me this Friday. We can go watch a movie or something._

 _-Eric_

What the heck. What is he thinking? We are in a group together to do a class project. I don't want this to interfere with my grades.

"Bella!" Alice shouted from her seat at a table ten feet away. I made my way to her.

"What happened? You seemed disgusted with something," she asked.

"I guess that's one way to put it. We formed groups in my class today and one of my groupmate just texted me to ask me out," I told her.

"Is he not cute?" Alice asked. She was intrigued.

"He's all right. Tall, seems sweet, average looking."

"So what's the problem? You should totally date him!"

"No way! I don't want to date him. I don't want anything affecting my grades. But now I don't know how to respond to him. I don't want to make things awkward," I answered her.

"I see. I guess that's true. It does seem kind of awkward now. Maybe tell him you both are in the same group right now and don't want to make things weird. Tell him you'll think more about it after the semester is over!" Alice said brilliantly.

"That's true! I'll just tell him I want to know him better but to wait until after the semester is over to even consider going on a date with him!" I said with a grin and got to texting him back.

Alice sighed. "You're already getting asked out and it is only the first day of school. I want a guy of my own too!" She took a sip of her juice.

"Alice, you're super hot! I'm worried I would have to protect you from all the guys who would soon be swinging by our apartment, okay?" I laughed and she joined in. We continued eating the pasta we got moments ago.

"What are you doing now? You're done with class today, huh?" Alice asked with a jealous tone.

"Yup! Only one class today! Thank goodness! I'm going to go apply for jobs! I really need to find a job soon. My bank account is slowly being sucked dry," I groaned.

"Good luck! I believe in you!" Alice grinned, "I need to leave now to go to my other class! I'll see you back at the apartment tonight!" She threw away her trash, gave me a hug, and took off.

I guess it's time for me to go job hunting!

-Three hours later-

I entered my bedroom and collapsed on my bed face first. I had no luck from any of the places I've been to. Many places had old employees from the previous year coming back and working for them so they would rather have employees who are trained already then to add a newcomer like me and having to train me.

I turned to lie on my back. This day was not going so well.

 _Beep_ – My phone signaled a text.

It was a group text to Lila and me from Eric.

 _Hey!_

 _I don't think I can be in your group anymore. Sorry!_

 _-Eric_

Is he serious right now? Why did he ask me out if he couldn't handle being rejected like an adult?

"UGHHHHHHH" I screamed. I even pounded my fists and kicked my legs on the bed. I was not was only the first day of school too.

I continued to lie in bed for another minute when suddenly I started hearing someone play their piano.

Was that coming from upstairs? I wondered. I looked to the window and realized it was opened. Oh my god. The upstairs neighbors probably heard me scream earlier if their window was opened too.

The beautiful melody continued to play. I was embarrassed but I would like to think the upstairs neighbor was playing the song for me. I felt my body relax significantly and soon I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

 **A/N Yay for longer chapter! I know chapter 5 was super short so I thought I'd make up for it with this longer chapter. What do you guys think about this upstairs neighbor of Bella's? Leave a review and share your thoughts! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
